Pokemon Conquest: the Future of Ransei
by shadowrallen
Summary: I wrote this story as a semi-sequel to PitFTW's Pokemon Conquest: the Aftermath. My interpretation and twist on what happened after the aftermath. Rated T for swearing, violence, and blood. Revolves around a lot of characters.
1. Still fighting Pt1

Author's note: I don't own Pokémon. I based this story on PitFTW's fanfic "Pokémon Conquest: The Aftemath." This is my take on what happened to the hero and what happened after the story cut off. It's semi-sequel, I guess. So without further ado, let's get this thing started!

**Pokémon Conquest: The Future of Ransei**

**- Ch.1: Still Fighting (part 1) - **

-Violight-

Keatonichi stood on a ridge not far from Violight castle. His master, Lady Ginchiyo, was dead. The warrior reached up and adjusted his mask, the bright yellow paint and foxlike design hid his expression of grim determination.

"Come, Raichu" he called, the mouse Pokémon scampered over to him. "We're heading to Aurora, It's a long trip, and noon has already passed." And with that, the two partners turned and walked down the road.

-Spectra-

A young man walked down the halls of the abandoned temple, checking each room and alcove as he went. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. It was a small shrine, little more than a few candles, an old cushion, and a small pedestal. On the pedestal sat a strange, cracked stone etched with several characters. The man walked over to the shrine, clapped his hands together three times, and muttered the word "release." Suddenly, the symbols on the stone glowed with an ominous light. When the glow subsided, a vortex of purple and green whirled atop the stone. Now awakened, the Spiritomb let out a cry and levitated off the pedestal.

"Welcome back, Spiritomb." Kuroyagi said with an evil smirk.

-Viperia-

Kogamoto and his ally Drapion slogged through the toxic bogs of Viperia. The shinobi's face was covered by a Pecha scarf, protecting him from the poison fumes and marshes. Drapion's hulking purple frame seemed unfazed by the toxins around him. They had passed several skeletons, both human and Pokémon, half an hour ago. Off in the distance, a blurry shape stood, Viperia castle was still in one piece. He couldn't give up, he had to keep going. Kogamoto needed to reach the castle.

-Nixtorm-

Hitsunage loved Nixtorm. The constant snow and towering mountains always seemed to give him hope for tomorrow. They had survived the disaster that had befallen Ransei now, and he resolved to do the same. But things had gotten worse in recent years. The blizzards had become stronger, the nights colder, the gales fiercer. He shivered, and moved closer to mamoswine's huge bulk. Though the lords may have lost hope, he refused to do so. He had heard rumors of a great ice dragon living in a cave near the tallest peak. It was time to go. The young warrior walked away, his heavy coat flapping out as he turned. Mamoswine followed, wondering what his master's intent was this time.

-Avia-

"WOOOOHOOOO! THIS ROCKS!" Kyoji cried as he and Togekiss weaved between lightning bolts. This was his way of escaping his problems, the thrill he got risking his life in these storms. While in the air he could forget everything and just feel truly alive. Togekiss realized how powerful the storm was getting and suddenly turned back.

"Aw man! Why did you have to turn us around? Now I have to go back to that depressing castle and talk to Masamune. You know how gloomy he is!" Kyoji whined as the duo flew toward Avia. The Jubilee Pokémon responded with a gentle smile. Kyoji continued grumbling "Would it kill the guy to actually see the good things in life for once? He's always sad about the weather, but he never tries to do anything about it. Why not?"

-Valora-

Gensai smiled and admired his handiwork. The sickle gleamed in the dim firelight. Although the times were hard, Gensai found that working the forge calmed him. It was as if each new creation helped the land. The man wiped soot from his face and turned to the back of the forge. His partners, Magnezone and Magmortar, were both at work. Magnezone carried chunks of scrap iron and broken tools to a huge cauldron of molten metal, which was heated by a continuous stream of Magmortar's flame. The glowing liquid bubbled each time new material was added. Gensai heard someone knocking on the door, and he went to answer.

-Chrystalia-

Yoshimitsu sat in the tavern, waiting for the rain to stop. He had decided to have some sake to pass the time, and then tea to make him sober again. All the while, Beedrill hovered next to him, keeping a constant watch. Yoshimitsu had to leave the kingdom, for there were rumors of an uprising and he wanted no part of it. _"Who would have imagined that the death of one man could lead to all this strife…?"_ The warrior thought as he waited for the storm to pass.

-Pugilis-

The bandits had surrounded the boy and his Meinfoo, yet he didn't look at all intimidated. Seven grown men with knives and three powerful Rampardos against a 13 year old and a small Pokémon seemed a one-sided conflict. The leader of the bandits, a large man with steel armor and a katana, laughed.

"Give us everything you've got kid, and maybe we'll spare you and pathetic pal." The other bandits laughed too. The boy simply smirked.

"Oh I shall… Meinfoo! Hit em' hard and fast!" he shouted. With that, the boy and the Pokémon rushed the bandits with a merciless barrage of punches and kicks. The men didn't even know what hit them. One by one they collapsed, gasping for breath. Meinfoo dispatched the Rampardos with aura spheres, jump kicks, and karate chops. The leader charged at the boy, who simply jabbed out a foot and tripped the older man.

"Y-You're no random kid… Just who are you!?" The bandit cried as his foe advanced on him.

"My name… is Shio. Remember it."

-Illusio-

Wauku and his sister Mariko strode through the forest. Wauku wore the outfit of a simple traveler; a wide-brimmed straw hat, a blue shirt, black hakama, and wooden sandals. Mariko dressed in a green coat and red dress. A Renuiclus hovered behind the girl, scanning the area constantly. Wauku smiled, Mariko was his only family, and he would guard her with his life. The young man's partner, Beeheeyem, seemed somewhat uneasy. It could sense a second emotion in its partner. Anger. And Wauku was angry, angry at Kenshin for giving up, angry at the world for bringing disaster to Ransei, and angry at himself for running away from his home. Yet he knew he couldn't give up on Mariko. She deserved a better future, one where the sun shone and the land prospered. He would fight until his last breath to give his sister that future. But why would no one else fight? Why did they sit in defeat while the people suffered? Five years they had done nothing, and from Kenshin's words they would continue to do nothing, only pray to some higher power. Why would they not fight?

-Cragspur-

The man was tall, bulky, and carried a sword at his hip. As he marched through the desert, he was followed by the massive form of a Tyranitar and the shadow of an Archeops circled high above him. While Gennosuke knew the town was only a few miles away, the heat and dust made it seem ten times further. He turned to Tyranitar, who looked down to meet his partner's gaze.

"When we reach the town, I need a meal and a drink…" Gennosuke said. The Armor Pokémon growled in agreement.

-Aurora-

Ryuto looked down Aurora castle and thought about the world. It had, quite frankly, fallen to pieces. It had all been done by That Man. Hikiji had brought his armies to devastate the lands, He had shattered the peace and unity of Ransei, He had killed the lord of this kingdom, He had done all of this and more. If there was one thing Ryuto wanted with all his heart, it was vengeance. Not for himself, but for all the people that had suffered, all the people who had died. He wanted to make the land of Ransei prosper again, but he was only one man. He needed allies to help his cause, but there were few who were still fighting… His partner Lucario dropped down from a nearby tree and walked over, snapping Ryuto back to reality.

"So you've finally found Cobalion, eh? Bout' time too. Now let's go talk to him." The warrior said as he turned to the forest and strode off, Lucario following behind.

**-End of chapter 1-**

Author's note: Sorry about the lack of detail involving character appearances. I just wanted to introduce them all. There are more introductions in the next chapter. Yes, Cobalion does live in aurora because I decided to the have Iron Will Pokémon live in the kingdom where the hero was born. Hikiji is still something of a mystery, and No Ryuto is not Micheal from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness.

Please review!


	2. Still fighting Pt2

Author's note: Welcome back to Pokémon Conquest: The Future of Ransei. Remember, I don't own Pokemon, and thanks to PitFTW for giving me the idea for this fic. Now, back to Ransei.

**- Ch.2: Still Fighting (part 2) -**

-Nixtorm-

Hitsunage was beginning to regret going after Kyurem. His original plan had been to find the ice dragon and Link with it, but he had underestimated his quarry. The Boundary Pokémon was more formidable than the stories had said, and the small cave limited the warrior's mobility. Kyurem, on the other hand, was perfectly suited for fighting in tight spaces. The Pokémon had a massive array of ranged attacks, making it almost impossible to approach without getting blasted or frozen. Kyurem fired another dragon pulse, nearly blowing Hitsunage's head off. The attack narrowly missed its target and smashed into a wall, blasting a crater in the stone. The dragon growled in annoyance and unleashed an ice beam. Hitsunage rolled aside, avoiding the deadly attack. Kyurem let out a cry that probably meant something along the lines of _"hold still and let me kill you!"_ Hitsunage stood up…and yelled in pain. In the time between the ice beam hitting the wall and the warrior getting to his feet, Kyurem had fired an ice shard attack at the place it knew the warrior was going to be. Hitsunage looked down at the crystal now embedded in his shoulder. The dragon began to advance on the injured warrior, who was now attempting to remove the bloodied shard from his arm.

-Pugilis-

"Wow… what a pushover." Shio said as he and Meinfoo walked away from the bandits. "That guy talked a big game, but I took him out with one punch. Isn't there anyone who can put up a decent fight these days? Even the bandits are getting weaker…" Meinfoo sighed inwardly. All his master cared about was fighting and eating. But he _was _enjoying himself…

"Come on, our next destination is Terrera. I wonder what the food is like there…"

-Viperia-

Kogamoto and Drapion dragged themselves out of the marsh and onto dry land, where they collapsed. Traversing the bogs had been taxing on their bodies and minds. But they had made it, and that was an amazing feat in its own right. The castle of Viperia loomed over them, casting a massive shadow.

"Damn, that was exhausting." Kogamoto panted as he tried to stand. "And my boots are absolutely ruined." Drapion looked at the warrior questioningly. "Alright, alright, back to the mission at hand. I just liked those boots, that's all." Kogamoto staggered over to the nearest building and passed out.

-Spectra-

Spiritomb and Kuroyagi moved silently through the abandoned monastery. When they reached the main hall, Kuroyagi stopped and turned to his partner and spoke.

"I am sorry for sealing you away, old friend. I would have contacted you sooner, but certain events delayed my return." The Pokémon listened to the apology and nodded, responding with a short cry. Kuroyagi began to walk toward the exit, with Spiritomb close behind. But unbeknownst to them, several shadowy figures were gathering outside.

-Cragspur-

Gennosuke strode through the inn's door and called out to the innkeeper to bring him food and drink. He sat down at a table and waited for his meal to arrive; pondering all the while about what had befallen his homeland. He had seen other kingdoms during his travels, and all of them were in shambles. This was not how it was supposed to be! It was as if nature itself had turned on the people of Ransei. But the more he thought about it, the less "natural" the disasters seemed. When he had visited Avia, he had been told that the rain had been falling nonstop for five years, and in Fontaine, he had seen a drought more terrible than any he had seen in Cragspur. _"I must know more about these strange events."_ Gennosuke thought to himself. _"Not even the greatest of rainstorms lasts for five years, and a horrific drought striking the Kingdom of Water defies all reason. Perhaps there is something more at work."_

-Avia-

Togekiss landed in front of the castle, where Kyoji slid down from the Pokémon's back and hit the ground with a splashing sound.

"Stupid puddles, always right where you don't want them." The warrior groaned as he got back onto his feet. Now he was even wetter than before. The adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, leaving him tired, hungry, and irritable. Kyoji stalked inside, leaving Togekiss alone. The jubilee Pokémon sighed. Even Kyoji's spirit was wearing out.

-Chrystalia-

Yoshimitsu had just finished his tea when a trio of men approached his table. Beedrill instantly turned toward them, pointed arms raised in a battle stance.

"Calm yourself." Yoshimitsu ordered. Beedrill resigned itself to eyeing the newcomers suspiciously. The leader of the group, a large, heavy-set man, stopped beside Yoshimitsu and spoke.

"Greetings, traveler. What brings you to this humble settlement? Are you a simple laborer looking for work? Or are you a bounty hunter? You have the build of a warrior and carry a sword at your side." Yoshimitsu raised his eyebrows.

"I am indeed a warrior," he responded, "but I am not a hunter. And if you are here to recruit me for your uprising, I decline. I refuse to sell my sword to a cause that will shatter what little peace remains in this kingdom."

-Dragnor-

Hikaru stood on Salamence's back as the dragon Pokémon flew toward the castle of Dragnor. He wished to speak with a person who he considered to be one of the greatest warriors in existence, Lord Nobunaga. Hikaru was hoping to ask the lord's advice on the state of Ransei and what he could do to change it for the better. The idea that he could change the world had taken him this far, and he wasn't going to turn back now. Salamence felt the strength of his partner's spirit and sped up, moving ever closer to the castle.

-Violight-

Keatonichi and Raichu were moving quite fast, and in mere hours they had reached their intended destination, a small village near the border of the kingdom. But this particular town had access to a river, allowing them to travel by boat. This would make their journey much quicker. But with the sun setting, he and Raichu would need to wait until the next morning to depart. The duo stopped at a small inn to stay the night.

-Aurora-

Cobalion was powerful. Ryuto had known that when he began his search for the Iron Will Pokémon. But Cobalion's true power exceeded his wildest imaginations. As he and Lucario attempted to battle Cobalion, the beast protected itself with Sacred Sword, a blade manifested of pure power. The sword could cleave through solid rock like a knife through butter. Ryuto's reflexes and speed barely kept him from being cut in half.

"Lucario, try to hit him with aura sphere to create an opening for me!" Ryuto called to his partner, who immediately launched an orb of blue power at Cobalion. The Iron Will Pokémon whirled to deflect the blow, giving Ryuto the few seconds that he needed to reach Cobalion. The warrior raised his hand, which began to glow yellow. He knew he only had one shot at this and if he failed, Cobalion would slash him apart. The yellow light expanded until it made contact with Cobalion's forehead. The Iron Will Pokémon froze, its blade mere inches from Ryuto's neck. Cobalion realized that this human was not attacking, but asking for help. The world was on the edge of collapse, and he wanted to change that. They were much alike; warriors who would fight for a worthy goal, stand against overwhelming odds, and held unbreakable spirit. Cobalion dissolved the Sacred Sword and bowed its head. Ryuto exhaled in relief. The link was successful; Cobalion understood his plight and would help him fight for the future of Ransei. Lucario gave the warrior a look that conveyed, _"don't ever do something like that again."_

"Alright, alright, I understand. I'll be more careful next time." Ryuto said to his partner Pokémon. He turned and faced Cobalion. "So, now that we're on the same page, let's go change the world." Cobalion nodded and growled in agreement.

-End of Chapter 2-

Author's note: yay! Cliffhangers and fight setups galore! I decided to introduce Hikaru and then have the characters meet each other later on in the story. Thanks again to PitFTW for giving me the inspiration for this fic. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me how I did! Shadowrallen out.


	3. Encounters

Author's note: Hi there. It's shadowrallen here. Welcome back to Pokémon Conquest: the Future of Ransei! I don't own Pokémon or any of the warlords. I do, however, own my OCs. Thanks to PitFTW for inspiring this fanfic. Now it's time to fight for the Future of Ransei.

**-Ch.3: Encounters-**

-Viperia-

Kogamoto woke up, cursing his own stupidity. He had fallen asleep in the open, an error that could have been fatal. The shinobi got to his feet and saw Drapion leaning against one of the walls. The ogre scorp Pokémon had used a chunk of broken ceiling to block the doorway and then waited for Kogamoto. Drapion quickly removed the rubble and followed his partner outside. Kogamoto had just exited the building when the ambush happened. An unknown attacker appeared behind Kogamoto and within seconds was holding a knife to the warrior's throat.

"Hello again, Hanzo. Do you always greet old friends by threatening their lives?" Kogamoto said calmly to his attacker.

"What the… Koga? How did you get here?" Hanzo was stunned by the fact that his old ally was standing in front of him. Kogamoto had been in Yaksha when the floods started and had not returned until now.

"Put away that knife and I'll tell you. I'm not an enemy, so don't kill Me." was Kogamoto's response. Hanzo sheathed his knife and allowed the younger warrior to turn.

-Pugilis-

Shio continued down the road, becoming more and more irritated with each passing hour. The terrain was uninteresting and he had not eaten since the early morning. He had a long journey ahead, and would have to walk the whole way. But food was the only thing on his mind right now.

-Spectra-

Kuroyagi and Spiritomb exited the monastery and were greeted by an unpleasant surprise. Five armored warriors and a troop of Sableye were waiting outside the gate.

"Damn. Looks like someone found out I was here. We'll have to fight our way out of here." Spiritomb gave his partner a _"you don't say" _look. Kuroyagi drew his sword and turned to face the enemies. Spiritomb smiled let out a blood-chilling scream. The warriors turned in the direction the sound had come from. The leader snarled in anger.

"There he is! Kill him!" The enemies and their Pokémon rushed at Kuroyagi, swords and claws glinting. The young warrior waited until his foes were almost upon him, and then ran forward. Before they knew what had happened, two warriors had already fallen to Kuroyagi's blade. Spiritomb unleashed a dark whirlwind on the Sableye. The enemies were strong, but Kuroyagi had the advantage of speed. The battle continued until the remaining warriors and their Pokémon fled.

"We've got to leave. It's only a matter of time before reinforcements show up." Kuroyagi and his ally ducked into the shadows and vanished from sight.

-Chrystalia-

The trio of men walked away, stunned by the harshness of Yoshimitsu's response. The warrior rose from his seat, tossed a few coins onto the table, and left the inn. He needed to leave the town and the kingdom. _"This sadness and loss of hope defiles the memory of the hero. This is not what he would have wanted." _As Yoshimitsu left the town, he thought he saw a flash of purple and grey disappear into the forest to the south. The warrior dismissed the strange occurrence as figment of his imagination.

-Nixtorm-

Hitsunage grit his teeth and pulled Kyurem's ice shard from his arm. The warrior ignored the pain and threw the shard aside. It hit the ground and shattered, leaving a red stain on the rock. Hitsunage looked at the blood that was flowing down his arm and grimaced. The wound was deeper than he had thought. The warrior drew his sword and pointed it at Kyurem. The boundary Pokémon stopped, confused by the human's strange resolve. The dragon could not understand why the human continued to fight.

"Kyurem." Hitsunage panted, "You truly are a mighty creature. But this time… I win." Mamoswine crashed into Kyurem's side, sending the dragon reeling. Hitsunage threw his sword aside and rushed at Kyurem, his good arm outstretched. As he approached the dragon, his hand began to pulse with golden light.

"PERFECT LINK!" He roared as his hand made contact with Kyurem's forehead.

-Violight-

Keatonichi and Raichu were waiting on the dock when a soldier wearing the armor of a Violight border patrol approached them. Keatonichi's trained eye was surprised to see the man. _"What is a patrol doing here? The only checkpoint in the area is Kyomei Gorge, 75 miles from here. Something doesn't add up." _As the patrol got closer, Keatonichi was able to inspect him more thoroughly. He wore a standard helmet and armor, steel toed boots, and carried two katanas. It was when the patrol drew very close that it finally clicked. _"The swords. Patrols usually carry a Katana and shortsword, that's what's wro-Oh shit!" _Keatonichi was interrupted as the false patrol lashed out, almost impaling him. The masked warrior rolled aside as the blades hummed through the space where he had been standing. His foe turned and raised his swords for another, but was stopped by a jagged bolt of electricity striking him from behind. Keatonichi got to his feet as Raichu scampered over, looking pleased. The warrior smiled beneath his mask and prepared for combat.

-Avia-

Kyoji trudged into the Castle's main hall and sat down on a bench. The hall had once been filled with life and activity, but now it was cold and sad. Kyoji closed his eyes and remembered the good old days, before the rain. Lord Masamune had been a completely different person then, cheerful, earnest, and overflowing with confidence. But now Kyoji's master was a gloomy, somber man who seemed to have lost the will to fight. After much consideration, Kyoji finally came to a decision. He would speak to Lord Masamune and try to rekindle his master's fighting spirit. _"I must try to bring him to his senses…" _Kyoji thought as he stood up and began to walk toward Masamune's chambers.

-Illusio-

"Big Brother! Look! A shooting star!" Mariko squealed as she and Wauku continued through the forest. Wauku smiled at his sister, she often claimed to see things that weren't there really there. _"Seeing a shooting star at midday, that's a new one." _He thought to himself. Seconds later, a fiery comet screamed across the sky and struck the ground about three miles from Wauku's current location. The warrior accelerated to a run, heading toward the impact site. He had to investigate the strange meteor.

-Cragspur-

Gennosuke finished his ramen, threw a few coins on the table and left the inn. He needed to learn more about the strange disasters that had struck Ransei, and the best place to start was to ask his old master. Gennosuke needed an audience with Lord Ujiyasu.

"Come on, Tyranitar, Archeops. We're going to the Castle." The warrior called. His two Pokémon began to follow him down the dusty road to the Castle of Cragspur.

-Aurora-

Ryuto, Lucario, and Cobalion moved through the forest, heading toward Aurora Castle, along the way, Ryuto informed Cobalion as to what had happened to Ransei. He told of Hikiji's attack, the hero's death, the disasters that had torn through every kingdom, everything. Cobalion listened with a serious look on his face. The situation was even worse than he had thought. They would need every ounce of power they had if they were to change the future of Ransei.

-End of chapter 3-

So, how was this chapter? Please review and tell me how I did. Thank you for reading!


End file.
